


love was not the problem.

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: She didn’t want to leave, she HAD to.And he took her world away in return.





	love was not the problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Very quick, very fast, done before going to bed, and not beta'd.
> 
> This a very, very summarized version of what I thought were a possible reason why they got divorced.

Not so long ago, they were young and full of love.

Not so long ago, they got married with the blessing of his best friend and king.

Not so long ago her children were born and she was able to see the most warm and loving smile gracing his lips.

Long before them, there was the Dark Magic.  
  
And of course she always knew, yet she loved him and he loved them back, it show in every kiss, in every smile and every hug he give to every single of them.

But the Dark Magic also shows, in every spell, in every new scar, in every sleepless night in his secret room.

It’s them and the magic. It’s both.

Until her boy prefers a sword over a book of spells and she can see the way he easily hides his disappointment. But it’s ok, he doesn’t denies him that, he supports him.

He loves them.

Until her little girl is old enough to read and wishes to be like her daddy.

That’s when everything falls apart. Because is not what he does, it was he is doing to them. To their kids. And she yells, and he yells back. Because she doesn’t understand, she doesn’t comprehend. It’s about the kingdom, about humanity.

_The magic…._

But not about his family. It’s not about them, not at all. Not anymore.

She didn’t want to leave. She HAD to.

For her little boy who hopes and dreams to receive the genuine and loving smile of a father who hardly remembers he is there.

For her little girl, learning to take the life out of animals and living beings before her first tooth falls off.

They have to.

And he took her world away in return.

_“Soren, do you want to go with your mother or stay with me?”_

Her heart broke, when she realized Soren had the answer all over his crying face before he could even voice it out.

_“I want to stay with you, father.”_

When both of them looked at her little girl, confused and distressed about what to do next, she knew they had no other choice.

_“Stay with your brother Claudia.”_

She couldn’t take her away, she couldn’t leave Soren alone with him. And he knew it. That’s why he asked him first, knowing that she would make the decision for all of them.

.  
.  
.

Not so long ago, she loved Viren.


End file.
